


Exit Strategy

by areyoureadyforsomemeatballz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz/pseuds/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz
Summary: Bucky learns that he should not leave mission planning up to you, because you will do whatever is necessary to be successful.





	Exit Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think, it means so much to me to interact with all you lovelies (even especially the nonsensical keyboard smashing!).

This mission had been a shit show since your boots had hit the ground. It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance and retrieval mission. With only half of your normal team backing you, you should have expected things to get a bit hairy. Apart from you, the team was made up of Bucky, Tony, Thor, Clint, and Bruce. It had started out normal enough but it got very weird fairly quickly.

******

“Relax, baby, this is going to be a breeze,” you say winking at Bucky.

Bucky slings his arm around your waist and beams down at you. “I’m sure it will be, darlin’. We’ve got the makings of the Avengers A-team here.”

“Hey! Nuh-uh, Robocop. No cutesy couple shit, this is a serious mission,” Tony calls out. “Get your pretty asses over here and help strategize, we’re going to need both of your expertise.”

“Damn it, Tony I was enjoying that. It was making me feel all sorts of ways,” Clint says as he approaches the huddle.

Bucky glares at the man, and you slap your hand over his mouth before he can say anything. “Gross, Clint. Remind me to never touch my boyfriend around you again,” you say sarcastically while grinning at him.

“Guys, can we please focus? The sooner we get this done, the sooner Clint can be gross alone, far away from us decent folk,” Bruce adds.

“As per usual, Brucie is right. Let’s get this show on the road, A-team,” Tony says as he pulls up a holographic display of the building you all need to infiltrate.

“Are we going by the A-team, because that was totally Bucky’s suggestion,” you say to Tony in a singsong voice.

“Lady Y/N, would you care to partner up? We do work well together and we’ve been sparring lately,” Thor asks innocently as Tony and Bruce argue about schematics.

Bucky’s eyes widen comically. “I was planning on sticking with my girl, Thor. I think you’re stuck with Clint on this one.”

Clint loops his arm through Thor’s and leans his head against him. “You hear that? We’re so going to be the power couple of this mission! I can see it now-”

“Sorry, big guy,” You grimace.

“Not to worry, Clint and I are also a suitable pair. He also has the tendency to make things enjoyable, no offense to you,” Thor responds with a smile as he squeezes Clint’s hand.

“Okay, kiddos, now that we’ve done the schoolyard pick it’s time to go in with guns blazing!” Tony says excitedly.

“No, You and Bruce will patrol here and protect our perimeter. Clint and Bruce should attack from the west and we’ll take the east. We’ll do a sweep and take out any militants along the way. The payload is our priority,” You say eyeing the hologram.

“It gets me all hot and bothered when you take control, sweet thing,” Clint says, his fingers interlaced with Thor’s. “I’m sure Bucky-bear agrees.”

Bucky wraps his fingers around yours and stomps toward the building. “And break,” Tony shouts from behind you. “Comms are on, use them, people. Go A-team!”

******

Sweat pours down your skin as you and Bucky push through hallway after hallway. You haven’t run into any hostiles yet, but the sheer heat in this building is threatening to kill you.

“Why is there no A.C. in this shit-hole,” You whine quietly.

Bucky turns to you and wipes your forehead off with the palm of his hand. “Babydoll, we’re almost done. Then we can go home and cool down.”

Through the comm, Clint sounds off. “Can Thor and I join? I promise it’ll be good for all of us, and it’ll promote team bonding.” You can hear Thor giggling in the background.

“Clinton, I am going to kick the sass out of you,” You hiss at him. It was too hot to put up with the jabs of the archer. “Where did they hide this fucking thing?”

Suddenly, there are sounds of fighting coming over the comm. You and Bucky spring into action, ready to race off to lend assistance. “Thor’s been hit, Y/N you guys need to stay put and retrieve the payload. I’m trying to pick off these bastards. Bruce and Tony, they may be headed your way. I’m thinking code green.”

“Clint, I am not hulking out-”

Bruce’s voice cuts off and static fills your ears. “Looks like they blew our communication,” Bucky looks at you and pulls the earpiece out. “It’s just you and me, doll.”

“It was starting to feel like too much of a boys club anyway. We’ve gotta be getting close.”

You hear footsteps approaching and quickly pull Bucky through the door at the end of the hall. “Hey, Bucks, it’s got to be our lucky day or something,” you murmur as you point to what you had been searching for. He grins at you as you slip the payload into an inner pocket of your uniform.

There are voices outside the room and you make the snap decision to pull Bucky into the steel cabinet at the back of the room. It was a tight squeeze, the two of you were wrapped around each other. You inhale Bucky’s rich scent to calm yourself.

“I told you nobody came this way!” someone said from the other side of the door.

“Whatever, it’s better safe than sorry,” another voice answers. “Let’s keep going, I’m sure they’re here somewhere.”

“What’s the plan, baby girl?” Bucky whispers into your ear.

You shake your head at him and maneuver your finger to your lips, urging him to be quiet. You hear the door swing closed and you breathe out a sigh of relief. You had thought for sure they would do a sweep of the room and find the two of you in the cabinet.

“Y/N, what’s our exit strategy?” Bucky asks as he helps you out.

You look up at him sheepishly. “Our what?”

“Oh my god,” he exclaims running a hand through his hair as the two of you step back into the hallway cautiously. “We’re all going to die!”

“I wasn’t thinking that far ahead! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but nothing is going according to plan. I’m flying by the seat of my pants, so if you have some brilliant idea now is your time to shine.”

“We really are going to die.”

There’s a commotion behind the two of you and you take off running to the exit glancing over your shoulder. “You’re looking at my exit strategy, Barnes.”

His brain quickly catches up and he tears down the hallway after you, shooting behind him like a madman as he goes. He scoops you over his shoulder and you position yourself on his back so that you are able to aim at the men chasing after you.

“Run, baby!”

“What do you think I’m doing, woman? This is my top speed!”

You take one of the assailants down, hitting him at least six times in the chest. The other ducks behind the door frame as you and Bucky exit the building. You’re almost to safety, you can practically taste the perimeter surrounding the base that Tony and Bruce had set. Hell, you can see Thor sitting on the ground just ahead.

Bucky grunts beneath you and you see color bloom across his back. He takes you in his arms and catapults you through the air before he falls onto his stomach. You roll to the ground and are back on your feet, running as fast as you possibly can. You feel something wrap around your feet and you dive to reach your base.

“The Avengers A-Team have successfully retrieved Sam and the Falconettes flag and have won the simulation,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s Irish lilt fills the area. 

You breathe out a sigh of relief and try to stand. You realize that Peter has shot webs around your ankles. “Come on, Pete! We all agreed on no powers!” You shout as he comes out from behind a tree, Vision following behind him.

He blushes at you and helps remove them. “Sorry, Y/N I didn’t mean too. You were just about to win and I was out of paintballs, it was an instinct thing.”

“My apologies, miss. I did try to stop him,” Vision says to you shooting Peter a pointed look.

“Don’t let anyone else know that you tried cheating, Tony takes simulations very seriously,” you say as you ruffle his hair.

“Mr. Stark’s going to be mad isn’t-”

Tony appears and he and Bruce pull Thor to his feet, his entire front covered in black and pink paint. “It’s alright, kid, we crushed you anyway,” Tony says gleefully.

Natasha and Wanda approach the group arm in arm, their guns slung across their backs. “Clint hit me and Nat and has been hiding in the trees ever since,” Wanda states.

“He’s scared because he got paint in my hair,” Natasha smiles wide. “I swear I’m not going to hurt him, this was my idea.”

“But it was perfectly executed by moi,” Tony says. “And my state of the art training facility.”

“Not all of us can be billionaires, Tony,” Bruce says.

“Think we can work on the air-conditioning next time? Because that was brutal,” you say playfully.

You go turn from the group and head to Bucky, where he is lying in the dirt and stoop to help him up. “Hi, baby. Nice throw back there.”

He grins and pulls you into a searing kiss. “That tuck and roll was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. You drive me completely wild.”

“Could you two heathens try and keep it family friendly? There is a child present,” Sam calls out as him and Steve approach. “That was cold, Y/N, leaving your boy out in the middle of the forest to die.”

“Shut it, birdbrain, you’re the one that shot him. Nice team name by the way.”

“I had to try and stop you guys after you unloaded your entire gun on poor Steve. What Can I say, I’m full of good ideas. We almost beat your sorry asses.”

“So close, Sammy-boy, but me and my girl are the dream team,” Bucky brags. 

You take in Steve’s paint covered appearance, greatful that the paintballs couldn’t hurt him too much trough his uniform. “Sorry, Stevie. Me and Bucks couldn’t bear to listen to Sam gloat if he won again.”

He smiles at you. “It’s alright. ‘Sides that shooting was pretty impressive, with you on Bucky’s back and all.”

You and Bucky shared a smile and he wrapped his arm over your shoulders and presses a kiss to your head. “That’s my girl.”

“Y/N, you were shooting from Bucky’s back?” Natasha asks impressed.

“Hey, I mean you took out our comms, Natty. That was insane, especially with the limited tools we had,” you say back.

Tony winks at the two of you. “That’s it, everybody go and wash up, family dinner at six and we can watch today’s highlight reel.”

“You still wanna cool off, doll?” Bucky hums quietly into your ear. His tone sends shivers down your spine.

“Can we still join?” Clint calls from somewhere above you, high in the trees. Thor’s booming laugh follows after you, as you run off with Bucky. 

“We might be a bit late for dinner,” Bucky shouts over his shoulder and he nestles you into his arms for the second time that day, laughing without a care in the world. “Start without us!”


End file.
